Alec Peters
|birthplace = New York City, New York, USA |roles = Exhibit and attraction staff }} Alec Peters, Jr. was founder of Propworx, which contracted with CBS Consumer Products in from 2010-2012 to auction off Star Trek memorabilia, and was subsequently employed by CBS Consumer Products from 2011-2012 as archivist for their Star Trek archive. He is executive producer of the controversial fan film projects and Axanar, which notably raised over half a million dollars in crowdfunding between 2014 and 2016. In December 2015, Axanar Productions and Peters personally were jointly sued by CBS Studios and Paramount Pictures for copyright infringement. Early life An attorney by training at the University of North Carolina School of Law, he began coaching men's volleyball at USC, where he was assistant coach on the 1990 NCAA Championship team. He also coached with the USA National Team until starting his first business, AMG, a sports management company. http://www.propworx.com/about-propworx/our-team/ Yet, afterwards, after his 2006 experience, he made collecting science fiction memorabilia collecting and trading his primary occupation. Collecting & Auctions Peters' memorabilia blog, [http://startrekauction.blogspot.nl/ The Star Trek Prop, Costume & Auction Blog] and accompanying forum became a nexus for original screen-used prop and costume collectors of the Star Trek franchise. Peters was sought out to facilitate the auctioning-off of the production assets of the revamped 2003 Battlestar Galactica franchise. In 2008, Peters founded his own auction company, Propworx, which held multiple auctions, selling off production materials from several science fiction franchises, including four that involved the Star Trek franchise. Peters was contracted by former Star Trek staffers Doug Drexler, Michael Okuda, and Rick Sternbach to auction off their personal collections in his official Star Trek auctions. Peters appeared in a 2 May 2012 episode of the television series Auction Kings, where he was called in to authenticate the Steve Diamond-worn, screen-used command uniform. Propworx went bankrupt in 2012, owing consignors and creditors hundreds of thousands of dollars. http://business-bankruptcies.com/cases/propworx-inc Peters' expertise led to various (albeit sometimes begrudgingly) adjustments in various Profiles in History auction listings, as he pointed out inaccuracies, but this eventually led to his appointment as CBS's Star Trek archivist. As archivist, Peters worked on the various Star Trek exhibition tours, the last one being the 2012 "Pacific National Exhibition", Vancouver, Canada leg of the Star Trek The Exhibition tour exhibit. His responsibilities were the care of the screen-used props and studio models that were still in the possession of the studio and which were featured in the tours exhibits from 2006 onward. Peters assisted in the restoration of the original ''Galileo'' Class F shuttle full scale mock-up. The Galileo was acquired by noted collector Adam Schneider, who restored the Galileo and then donated the mock-up to the NASA Johnson Spaceflight Center visitor center in Houston, where it became a major attraction, linking science fiction visions of space travel to the actual space program. http://galileorestoration.com/ Fan films In 2013, Peters portrayed Garth of Izar in the fan series Star Trek: Phase II and was to reprise the role in the fan film Star Trek: Axanar (co-written and produced by Peters), which chronicled the engagement that made Garth famous. The introductory twenty-minute teaser featurette to the movie, Prelude to Axanar (featuring a host of Star Trek alumni such as J.G. Hertzler, Tony Todd, Gary Graham, Kate Vernon, as well as friend and former Battlestar Galactica performer ), premiered in 2014. In late 2015, CBS and Paramount Pictures filed a joint lawsuit suit against Peters and the Axanar production alleging copyright infringement. director Justin Lin and producer J.J. Abrams expressed support for Axanar and stated in May 2016 that the lawsuit would be "going away" in a few weeks , though litigation continued through summer without resolution. settlement-progress}} In January 2017 though, it was announced that CBS finally agreed to drop the lawsuit against Anaxar, provided Peters adhered to stipulations of the , CBS had published the year previously. Appendices Propworx's specialized Star Trek auctions * "STAR TREK: THE EXPERIENCE Warehouse Sale" – 10 April 2010, sale of assets from the Las Vegas Star Trek: The Experience exhibition * "The official STAR TREK prop and costume auction" – 8 August 2010, sale of assets from former Star Trek production staffers * "STAR TREK auction" – 4 June 2011, sale of assets partly originating from former Star Trek production staffers * "STAR TREK auction III" – 24 March 2012, sale of assets partly originating from former Star Trek production staffers ''Star Trek'' interview * ''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (Blu-ray) special feature, "Collecting Star Trek s Movie Relics" (2009) External links * Propworx.com – official site * [http://startrekauction.blogspot.com The Star Trek Prop, Costume and Auction Blog] – Alec Peter's blog * * Anaxar – official Star Trek: Axanar site * Alec Peters at Stage32.com * 2010 Interview with Peters at GateWorld.net Category:Exhibit and attraction staff